Minean parliamentary election, 2066
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jia Yunzhi | Li Chunyi | Wen Kai |- ! align="left"|Party | People's | Left | Democratic Nationalist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 February 2061 | 1 July 2062 | 1 July 2062 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Zhongshan-10 | Zhongshan-32 | Lenin-17 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 224 | 211 | 65 |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 266 | 165 | 59 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 42 | 46 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 135,321,046 | 83,648,643 | 28,523,407 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 45.07% | 27.86% | 9.50% |- ! align="left"|Swing | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ronny Lien | Julie Reyon | |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Liberal | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 18 September 2064 | 5 November 2065 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Takanaka-2 | Zhongshan-23 | |- ! align="left"|Last election | New | 0 | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 9 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 30,685,181 | 11,229,215 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.22% | 3.74% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | TBA | TBA | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| People's Legislative Assembly after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jia Yunzhi People's | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jia Yunzhi People's |} A federal election was held on Sunday, 13 June 2066 to elect the 4th Parliament of the Miners Republic. The election was the fourth since the democratisation of the Miners Republic in 2053. The election resulted in a majority for the incumbent Minean People's Party govenrment, winning 266 of the 500 seats in the People's Legislative Assembly, after a term in minority government with confidence and supply from the right-wing Democratic Nationalist Party of the Miners Republic. The opposition Left Party of the Miners Republic, led by Opposition Leader Li Chunyi, lost further ground, falling to 165 seats. The centrist Liberal Party of the Miners Republic re-entered parliament with 1 seat after losing all of its seats in the previous election. The new centre-left Minean Labour Party also won 9 seats. Results } | align="left"|People's Party | align="right"|135,321,046 | align="right"|45.07 | | align="right"| | align="right"|266 | align="right"| 42 |- | | align="left"|Left Party | align="right"|83,648,643 | align="right"|27.86 | | align="right"| | align="right"|165 | align="right"| 46 |- | | align="left"|Labour Party | align="right"|30,685,181 | align="right"|10.22 | | align="right"| | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Democratic Nationalist Party | align="right"|28,523,407 | align="right"|9.50 | | align="right"| | align="right"|59 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party | align="right"|11,229,215 | align="right"|3.74 | | align="right"| | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Green Movement | align="right"|7,836,431 | align="right"|2.61 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|300,246,385 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|500 | |} }} }}